


The Much Needed Confrontation

by Marvellish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellish/pseuds/Marvellish
Summary: Peter learns about what happens in Siberia. And gives Cap a piece of his mind when he gets the chance.





	The Much Needed Confrontation

Peter quietly walked in to Tony’s penthouse after a very tiring day. He was hoping to let out some of his stress by tinkering in the lab with Mr. Stark. The whole week has been very stressing for Peter. It was the time for finals and even though all the stuff was easy for Peter, he could not help but worry about his notes. He just wanted to make Tony and May proud. He has been coming over to the tower every Friday after school to spend the weekend in here ever since the whole Germany incident. Sometimes May would also come in and hang out with Pepper while he spends his time in the lab with Tony. He has to admit, he is very happy with their new routine. He was extremely worried about tony when he saw his bruised body coming back from Siberia. He was pretty beaten but that was not the real issue for Peter. He was worried about his mental state. He learned from the doctors that physically Tony would be okay. It took months for Tony to turn back to his usual self. Whenever he tried to ask him about what happened in Siberia Tony would always find a way to change the subject. It wasn’t until recently that he learned what happened, by accident. It was on a Saturday night and he was alone in Tony’s lab working on his homework. Mr. Stark was at some charity event with Pepper. After a while peter got bored with his homework and decided to see what Mr.Stark has been working on. He has just opened Tony’s computer when he heard Fridays voice. 

‘I would not recommend doing that Peter. Boss doesn’t like people looking into his stuff.’ And Peter knew that. However, he was bored and wanted to see some cool Iron man upgrade ideas. 

‘I know Fri, but wouldn’t Mr. Stark put a ban on it if he did not want me to look at them. He knows I will be in the lab, right?’ 

‘Very well Peter. As you wish.’ So he kept looking. There were too many files from political stuff to Avengers files. The file named Iron man Spy cam caught Peter’s eye. He would get to see his favorite superhero in the action again, something he would never be tired of doing. Inside was dozens of other files all arranged in time. He watched Tony fighting with Ivan Vanko and fight of New York as the he moved forward in time he recognized one of the dates. The time of the Germany incident. He watched himself fighting proudly. This was his first big fight and he still could not believe it. After the airport was a mystery to him until now and he was excited to finally learn about what happened. However, he did not expect to see Howard and Maria Stark getting killed by the winter soldier. Peter felt scared even though he was spider man and he saw much more horrible things than this video tape. He felt as he was in that moment standing next to with Mr. Stark. By the time he came to the end of the tape, Peter was furious. He felt tears coming into his eyes when he hurt Tony’s voice coming from the kitchen. He quickly shut down the files. 

‘Fri, do me a favor and don’t tell Mr. stark about this.’ 

Just at the time Tony walked in and Peter could only hope Friday agreed to him. ‘Hey Mr. Stark.’ He did his best to hide his emotions from Tony. 

‘Kid, what’s wrong? Are you okay?’ Tony could see the hurt expression on Peter’s face.

‘Yeah, sure. Just got a little frustrated with my homework… Feel like its not going anywhere, you know.’  
Tony did not buy it. He was aware the kid was a genius but he let it go. ‘Well I am here now so we can take a look at it together. What do you say?’ And they did. Peter never opened the subject of Siberia ever again and Tony was grateful. 

So when he stepped in to the main area of the penthouse he did not expected to see the rouge avengers sitting casually in the chair.  
‘Wha-how?’ Peter could not talk. All this time he thought about what he would say to them if he ever saw them but now that they are actually here, he did not know what to say. All the avengers turned their heads to peter; only now becoming aware of his presence. 

Sam stood up ‘Who the hell are you, kid?’ 

‘I-I just.. I’m peter..’ He was as red as a tomato, just wanted to run away. 

‘Speak up kid!’ Cap pulled Sam down to sit back.

‘Calm down a little Sam. He is just a kid. I know you are not happy to be here but you know we have to do this. We can’t keep hiding forever.’ Wanda nodded in an agreeing manner but her face showed she was not happy to back either. 

‘I know that Cap. I just don’t understand why we need Stark for this. After all he has done he-‘ Tony right in that moment walked in. Peter thanked the god for him because he did not know how much more he could bear Sam talking bad about his da- about tony. He felt like crying again but did his best not to. 

‘Pete, oh god I totally forgot you were coming in today. I’m so sorry but look who is here. I know how much of a fan you are.’ He winked at Peter trying to cheer the kid up. But Peter could see how tony himself was actually faking his happiness. And that just made Peter feel worse. 

‘I am not a fan anymore.’ He muttered under his breath. 

'What? Did you just say what I think you did? Because kid, you know I’ve seen your Captain America socks right?’ Said a now laughing Tony, even cap was smiling a little. 

‘That was before.’ said Peter.

‘Tony, if you don’t mind me asking, who is this kid? And what is he doing at the tower.’ Cap asked looking very suspicious of the relationship before him.  
Tony looked at peter for a second before answering ‘He is my intern, cap. We work in my lab.’ Both Tony and Peter knew their relationship was much more that those of a mentor and intern. Cap nodded slowly, accepting Tony’s answer for now. 

‘I..I should go..’ and with that Peter left the room.  
Tony was confused. He expected the kid to be thrilled to see his heroes here. ‘I will be right back.’ Said Tony and went after Peter. ‘Hey, kid, wait up.’  
Peter went into his room and sat on his bed with his face in his head. Tony sat next to him with his hand on his back ‘Talk to me kid, I’m worried’  
Peter hated that. Tony already had enough to worry and stress about, he didn’t want to add more to the old man’s problems. ‘Just tired Mr. Stark. I will sleep early and be back to my normal self in the morning don’t worry about me. You can go.’ Said Peter now looking to the man’s face with a smile replacing his frown.  
Tony matched his expression with peters and stood up ‘Alright. Just tell Friday to get me if you need to. Okay?’ Peter gave him thumbs up and with that Tony left the room.

‘Well guys stop questioning their relationship already.’ Said Natasha to stop the this meaningless conversation.  
Sam made a shocked face ‘Wait a minute are you okay? I mean you’re the spy you know that right? It is supposed to be you who should want answers the most.’

‘After all we have been through; they are not my questions to ask. I am just happy to see that tony has someone in his side.’ Said Natasha. Coming back in here, her feeling of regret increased. But she knew there was no changing it now. 

When Tony came back in they talked about what is going to happen from now on. Peter did his best to not listen to their talking. But the more he heard the more concentrated he became on their conversation. He couldn’t believe his own ears. How could Tony let them stay in here again? Why was he helping them to sort out their political issues? He wanted to go in there and put an end to this nonsense. But he couldn’t, not after how the way he behaved in front of them. He was so embarrassed. He couldn’t even talk! 

‘Ugh!’ Said peter and threw himself on his bed. He just lay on the bed. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until they leave. He has to make sure Tony is safe.  
He only had to wait one more hour before he heard them leaving. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight guys.’

‘Goodnight Tony, thank you again..for everything.’ Said Natasha before he heard the noise of elevator door closing. He let out a long breath; at least there weren’t any incidents which Spiderman had to get involved. He heard Tony’s footsteps coming closer. 

‘What a night, huh kid? I have to admit though you didn’t react the way I expected you to. Why is that?’ Asked tony, once again sitting next to peter. 

‘Why are they staying here?’ He wanted to know why tony was doing this. He needed to have a reason. 

‘To have the avengers back together, obviously.’ Tony leaned on his elbows backwards. ‘The world needs this. We have to be prepared to take action. We wouldn’t be able to do that if we were all away from each other. I am also looking for Bruce. As soon as I find where he is, he will be back in here too.’

‘Okay... but why in your tower? I mean can’t they provide themselves somewhere to live in? Does it have to be ou- your home?’ Shit, he almost said our home. He already has enough to be embarrassed from tonight.

‘I promised Ross that I will be keeping an eye on them.’ Tony closed his eyes. ‘The best way to this is to have them close. Besides, they won’t be living in our home. This floor is ours only. I told Friday they are not welcome in here…not yet anyways...Kid, what’s with your attitude? You love captain, where is this coming from?’  
Peter can’t talk about it, not now. Tony will get mad at him for getting his nose in his stuff. He can’t deal with it now. ‘I know… I do. I just feel more comfortable this way.’ He faked a yawn. ‘I should sleep. I am super tired.’ 

‘Sure kid. Sweet dreams.’ He shuffled Peter’s hair. Just when he was leaving the room, Peter stopped him ‘Tony. You know it is not your responsibility to keep an eye on them. Right?’ 

‘Don’t worry about me kid. Everything will be fine.’ With that he left. Peter didn’t believe him. No. How could everything be okay? He drifted to sleep thinking about Tony’s wellbeing.

The next morning, he walked in the kitchen. He was surprised to see Captain America, Black widow and Falcon in there. Why were they here again? He decided to be more courageous this time. He cleared his throat to let his presence known. They all turned to peter. 

‘Hello Peter. I hope you’re feeling better this morning.’ Said captain with a smiling face. 

But Peter would have none of it. ‘It is none of your business captain.’ 

‘Kid, you should learn how to talk to older people. Respect is an important manner.’ 

‘I would be respectful if you deserved it. However, none of you are worthy of respect.’ Peter could feel anger building up in him. 

‘I told you guys, this is Stark’s behavior rubbed on this poor child. Kid, why do your parents even let you stay with him in the first place?’ Said Sam which only caused peter to be got angrier. How dare he talk about his parents?

‘Don’t you dare talk shit about Mr. Stark! He is a better mentor than any of you could ever be!’ He turned to Captain ‘You for example, you don’t even know how to be a teammate, a friend!’

‘Where is this coming from, kid?’ Asked a shocked Steve. He turned to Natasha in a questioning manner who only shrugged her shoulders.

‘You know damn well where this is coming from. How could you? Did you not kill him by instantly to let him die from bleeding?’

‘Are you- How do you know about it? Did Tony tell you?’ His face fell. Good, Peter thought, he deserves to be put in place.

‘No! Tony didn’t tell me. But I saw how he was; I saw how badly you hurt him. He trusted you and you kept secrets from him! And not just any secrets. No. You know dad told me Howard loved you. But I bet he hates your guts in his grave right now after how you treated his son. You didn’t only betray Mr. Stark, you betrayed his father too.’ His hands were shaking now, but there was no stopping. He didn’t even realize calling Tony his ‘dad’. Everyone’s face was full of confusion after they heard Peter calling Tony ‘dad’. But not Steve’s, he felt worse than he did before with the mention of his old friend, Howard, he didn’t even realize the ‘dad’ situation. 

‘I don’t understand. Can someone please explain what is going on?’ asked Natasha, looking between Peter and Steve. 

‘Sure’ said Peter ‘I can do that. This guy over here beat Tony to death with his friend, Winter Soldier.’ 

‘He what? Steve?’ Natasha was even more shocked now. ‘Is that true? Why would you do that?’

‘He started it first! I had to protect Bucky!’ 

Peter laughed ‘The Winter Soldier can’t protect himself? You didn’t need to beat him like that Steve. You’re lucky he didn’t kill you two. Because believe me when I tell you, he is more than capable of killing you. The suit has a fucking laser that could divide your body into two!’ He couldn’t believe how he was talking. He never said a bad word before. 

‘What the hell is going on over here?!’ Yelled Tony coming to stand between Peter and Steve. ‘Did you hurt him Rogers?’ 

‘No, I would never hurt a kid tony you know that. The kid is mad about Siberia..’

‘Siberia..’ he turned to Peter ‘How do you know about it?’  
Peters head fell down, he was crying now. And he still had so much more he wanted to say. ‘I saw the video clip from that day on your computer.’ 

‘Shit. Peter I am so sorry.’ He hugged him ‘I shouldn’t have let you see that. I know how much you worship Steve.’  
Peter hugged tony even harder ‘No.. You should have told me. I am sorry ı wore that stupid Captain America socks, I am sorry I talked about how much I loved him, I am so-‘ 

‘Shh. No Pete. You didn’t do anything wrong.’ He put his hand on Peter’s neck. 

‘I won’t let them hurt you Mr. Stark. I can’t... I won’t lose you.’ He was sobbing now.

‘You won’t kid. I am fine. You are fine. Just calm down alright?’ He kept caress his back. ‘Come on, let’s get you to your room.’ He tried to pull peter but he didn’t move. Peter put his gaze back on Steve 

‘Don’t you ever dare to hurt him again.’ 

‘I won’t kid. We- we forgave each other. The avengers are back together.’ Steve felt very bad knowing he was the reason a kid is crying. 

‘Yeah, that is what you will ever be. A co-worker. You lost your chance to be his family, his friend. But don’t worry, he has me now. I will never let him down. Never.’ Steve couldn’t answer; there were many things in his mind to say to defend himself. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want this argument to grow bigger than it already was. He nodded. 

Tony was extremely shocked to hear what the kid was saying. He hated to see the kid hurt like this. But he could feel the love coming from Peter’s sentences and it warmed his old hearth. ‘Pete, come on kiddo.’ He threw his arm around his shoulders. Peter was more than happy to there. He let Tony lead him into his room.

Peter knew that Tony was going to give him a long talk about how he shouldn’t worry about him, how everything will be okay and tell him he shouldn’t have done that. But Peter was happy now. Even though he was crying, he felt was relaxed. He knew Tony has a family with him, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. He doesn’t need them. He would be by his dad’s side no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this my first time writing and English is not my native language as you can tell. I wrote this for fun but then decided why not share it with everyone. I hope it is not too bad.


End file.
